The valentines day ball
by HarryPotter4everandalways
Summary: HAVE YOU EVER FALLEN FOR SOMEONE YOU KNOW YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE, YOU TRY HARD TO HIDE YOUR FEELINGS BUT YOU JUST COULDN'T. YOU FALL DEEPER WITH EACH PASSING DAY, BUT TRY TO HIDE IT IN EVERY POSSIBLE WAY.


**A.N: I love this ship just as much as I love Scorily! Lol **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter :( **

* * *

><p>Lily sat by the black lake reading one of the muggle books, that Rose liked so much. She was so into the book that she didn't even notice Teddy coming over, "Hello Lil" Teddy took a seat next to Lily. Lily marked her book before setting it down, "Hello Teddy Bear!" Teddy rolled his eyes, Lily had been calling him that ever since she started talking. "Sorry if i interrupted yo-" Lily cut him off "No,its okay actually I'm glad you did" Teddy chuckled, "And why is that?" Lily laughed. "Never mind. Anyways what did you want?" Lily hoped she didn't sound snobby.<p>

Teddy smiled "I wanted to know what you have been up to" Lily grinned of course her "Brother" would like to know that. "Nothing just reading. Blame Rose she got me into these books" Lily gestured to the book beside her, "Oh, so did you hear about the dance?" Lily was surprised that Professor Warrington was allowing a dance at Hogwarts.

"No I didn't. I wasn't at dinner last night" Teddy had started pulling grass which made Lily do the same thing. Teddy looked out into the lake which made Lily think he had gotten distracted, "Ted?" Teddy looked startled, Lily giggled. "Sorry. No yeah I heard, and why were you not at dinner last night?" Lily rolled her eyes she hated when her family got all over protective. "I was reading, and I just wasn't hungry" Lily got up she decided to go study with Rose.

"Oh. Hey were are you going?" Lily had started walking off in the direction of the school, "Sorry professor but I have to study!" Lily said loud enough for people in china to hear. Teddy laughed and then sat back down, _Oh how I love you my little Lily_ he thought to himself. A minute later he had realized what he had just said in his mind , "Damn it Teddy!" he couldn't be thinking like that! No way I mean yeah it was normal for him to love her, just not in the way he meant it.

Teddy was frustrated with himself, how could he have gone from looking at Lily as his little baby sister, to a girl he loved but could never have. Teddy walked back to his office and wrote a letter to Harry and Ginny about how Lily Albus and and James were doing, he had to do this every week and not only did he have to write to them but he also had to write to the rest of the Weasley clan.

**~0~**

Lily walked into the library and sat alone in one of the corner tables. She didn't feel like studying with Rose, so she decided to right in her Diary._ As Lily was writing Teddy walked in, Lily panicked so she_ put_ her diary down, and grabbed her DADA book to cover face. There weren't any empty spots so Teddy sat across from Lily, Lily felt the urge to get up and leave but that would be rude. _

"Sorry,I hope its okay that I'm sitting here" Lily tried not to giggle it was funny how they couldn't tell it was her. "Yea its fine" Lily said making her voice slightly different, Teddy couldn't focus on his reading. Lily kept peeking at Teddy and saw that he was distracted, "Is everything okay?" Teddy sighed and finally put his book down.

"Since you are a student this might not be the best topic but no I'm not" Lily sighed what could possibly be wrong, I mean sure Teddy's parents died when he was a baby and he had recently broken up with, Lily's cousin Victoire. "Wanna talk about it? I won't tell anyone" Teddy didn't know why but he trusted this mystery girl, "Well, Its just relationship problems. I mean you really don't have to listen"

Lily wanted to be able to help Teddy,but she couldn't if she didn't know what was wrong. "Its okay, I wanna help" Teddy sighed "Well I kinda of love this girl, but I can't have her." Lily sighed she knew exactly how that felt. "Well maybe you should just forget the world and go for it" Lily felt like her heart broke right after the words left her mouth, she was giving the advice she should take, and even worse to the guy she loved.

Lily didn't know what she would do if she saw Teddy in the arms of somebody else, "Yea maybe I should, thanks for the advice" Lily couldn't stand to hear anything more about this mystery girl, "Sorry but I should go. Hope it goes well" Lily grabbed her bag and left. _That was weird_ Teddy thought to himself, two seconds later he had realized the girl had left her journal.

**~0~ **

Lily slammed the door to her dormitory, she was so jealous. Lily knew she shouldn't be jealous but she couldn't help it, She felt tears building up in here eyes. "Lily calm down" she whispered to herself, she couldn't cry not when she wasn't even with him, and when she knew it was wrong. Lily needed something to do to stop herself from crying, so she grabbed her bag and searched for her diary.

Lily was frustrated that she couldn't find it, so she dumped her things out on her bed. "Shit!" It was gone she must have left it in the library, she dropped to her knees and cried silently. Lucy had walked into the room and found her cousin on the floor crying, "Lil, you okay?" Lily was acting like a baby and she knew it, she just couldn't believe she had left her diary there for anybody to read.

"No Luce I'm not" Lucy was now crouching next to Lily, "Lily whats wrong? you're scaring me" Lily laughed in between her tears. "Its nothing Lucy, I just left my diary in the library and now anyone can read it" Lucy gave a sigh of relief "Lets go find it!" Lily shook her head, "No, someone probably already took it. That was like 20 minutes ago"

A few minutes later Lily got over it and walked out into the common room, "Hey Lily" many of her peers said as she walked by. She sat down at a table in the corner, it didn't take long for her brothers and cousins to find her, "Hey Roxie shouldn't you be studying" Rose was so irritated with all her cousins. Roxanne rolled her eyes "Yes, but I don't want to" Lily giggled at Rose's reaction.  
>"Shut up Lily!" all the Weasleys were now arguing, "Hugh I will choke you if you don't stop!" Rose yelled out at her brother. "Fred!" Lily now yelled at her cousin who was stepping on her foot.<p>

"What now?" Fred accidentally hit James in the head, "Ow you bloody git!" Albus laughed along with Lily. "Guys stop!" Molly called out from her group of friends, "Come on Molls join us. Don't forget you're a Weasley too" Lucy yelled back. Molly didn't like it when her little sister and cousins did this, "Everyone's staring" Molly called out, they all stopped to see of it was true, and sure enough the whole common room was staring at them.

Everyone apologized and after a few minutes and parted ways, Lily on the other hand sat there thinking about Teddy. How his hair changed color, she could make a list on things she liked about him. Instead she went out for some fresh air, she went back to the tree she was sitting under by the black lake, and found Scorpius sitting there. "Hey Scorp" Lily said as she sat next to him, Scorpius looked up and smiled "finally came to say hi" Lily grinned.

"I can't stay mad at you. I mean you are my friend and my best friends older brother." Scorpius looked down and sighed "yes yes I am, the older brother of the little annoying Emmy Malfoy" Lily laughed, "Speaking of Emmy, where is she?" Scorpius looked around "I really don't know. I should go find her, bye Lil" Lily waved goodbye, before dozing off into sleep.

**~0~**

Teddy paced his office, staring at the blue diary right in front of him. He wanted to open it but felt like it was an invasion of privacy, "Come on Teddy make up your mind". He wondered if the mystery girls name was in it, he couldn't take it anymore so he opened it, and right there was the name Lily Luna Potter written perfectly on the first page. He gasped no way it was Lily, how could he not have known. The girl he was madly in love with, the girl who had given him the advice.

"Lily..." he was still shocked, she did a hell of a job acting he thought. He was now scared to admit his feelings for her, he didn't know if he could do it. After a few minutes of arguing with himself he still didn't know what to do, "Dam it Teddy, you're a Gryffindor for Merlins sake." He was gonna do it even if it meant that he would lose her and or lose his only family.

* * *

><p><strong>The Valentines day ball <strong>

It was finally Lily's fifteenth birthday, and also the day of the ball. She still hadn't found her diary and had given up hope. It was 8 in the morning, she sat on her bed opening her birthday presents, she groaned as she opened many valentines cards. The bad thing about being born on February 14th was that you always got V-cards for your presents. "Lily!" her best friend Emmy barged into her bedroom, "Emmy!" Lily mimicked her best friend.

Both of the girls burst out laughing, "Okay so what have you gotten so far?" Lily sighed as she eyes the pile of cards. "Oh, yea sucks for you" Emmy plopped down on Lily's bed, "Here I got you something" Emmy handed Lily a huge bag. Lily raised an eyebrow, how many things could Emmy possibly have gotten her.

Lily eagerly opened the gift and found a new diary inside, "Thanks Em! I so needed a new one" Lily hugged her bestie. "There's more" Lily had almost forgotten that her friend had gone over board, Lily pulled out a scrap book full of pictures of the past few years at Hogwarts. "I so love you right now!" Lily couldn't love her gift more.

"Love you too!" the girls laughed, as Emmy helped Lily open her cards. An hour later they were done, "Thank Merlin we're done" Lily said after a while. "I know right" Lily sighed and feel back onto her bed, "Hey Em are you going to the dance?" Lily wasn't gonna go at first but now wanted to. "Yea why?" "Just wondering. Who are you going with anyways?"

Emmy blushed "Al asked me" Lily gasped "No way my brother?" Emmy threw a pillow at Lily who had broken out into a fit of giggles, "Yes, Albus Severus Potter is my date" that caused Lily to laugh even harder. Emmy was frustrated "May I ask who will be your escort?" Lily stopped laughing, "No one I'm going alone, you know just have fun" Lily hoped she didn't sound disappointed.

Lily would probably have a lot of guys to pick from, it was just her brothers and cousins that were the problem. They never let a guy aside from their friends and family near her. "Okay sorry but I have to go, Hopefully you find someone" Lily watched her friend skip out into the common room, "Yea right..."

**~0~**

Lily had gone down to breakfast, showered and was now in her room thinking. Classes had been canceled which made Rose really mad, so she was practically avoiding everyone in her family right now. She sat on the window sill looking out at the lake, she spotted Teddy sitting by the lake which mad her sigh. Why did she have to be the one to fall in love with him?

She didn't want to think about him anymore so she started to think about what to wear. Lily had designed a beautiful ball gown, well not a traditional one but it was still a ball gown in her mind, Lily brought it out of her closet. She thought it was perfect for the occasion, It was white but it was very short so no one would be wearing anything like that.

Her cousins Dominique, Lucy, and Roxanne walked into their dorm that they shared with Lily, "Lily is this yours?" Roxanne's eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw Lily's dress. Lily giggled "Yep an original Lily Luna" Dominique gawked at the dress, "You have got to make me one for the next dance" Lucy said as Roxanne and Dominique agreed.

"Ok fine, but I have to shower so excuse me" Lily grabbed her towel and ran to the bathroom. A few minutes later Lily emerged from the bathroom, she opened the door to the room and found her cousins arguing. "Dom! that's my lip gloss" Lucy yelled at her cousin, Oh joy Lily thought. "Sorry but it looks better on me!" Roxanne laughed, "Okay guys stop! Lets not do this" Lily said as she looked into the mirror.

"Fine..." Lucy mumbled. Lily sat on her bed brushing her hair, while her cousins did their hair and make up. "So Lily who are you going with?" Roxanne said , Lily sighed "I don't have a date. I'm just going for fun" none of the girls seemed to have heard what Lily said. "Well my date is Kellan" Dominique said as she applied mascara, Lucy gasped "No way! that hunk is your date"

Roxanne laughed everyone seemed to have a crush on Kellan Longbottom. "Nice Dom" Lily sighed _Great am I the only one who doesn't have a date?_ she thought to herself. The girls laughed and chatted, doing each others hair and make up. It was fun just having a bit of girl time, especially if you grew up in the Weasley family.

"Guys! Guys!" Rose came hollering from the common room all the way up to Lily's dorm. The girls were startled, "Whats wrong Rosie?" Lily asked her cousin who was now clutching her side, "Do you (pant) guys have (pant) a mask?" the girls all looked confused.

"Why do you need one?" Rose rolled her eyes, "We all do!" Lily looked back and forth from Rose and her other cousins. "What do you mean we all need one?" Lily was completely lost, "Its a Masquerade ball" none of the girls were expecting that.

**~0~**

After a few minutes of sorting out things, the girls conjured up masks and got dressed and went down stairs. Lily's cousins had all gone down wit the same colored hair, the Weasley red hair, Lily on the other hand drank a potion that made her hair a different color. Lily decided on changing the color to black, just like Emmy's.

Lily quickly got dressed, her dress was so beautiful it was black like her dress. It had a strapless bodice accented with dazzling beadwork and a short tulle skirt, it was to die for and Lily had nothing to worry about it was one of a kind.

She decided to leave her hair down and it was sleek with side swept bangs, after she was done getting ready she went down to the common room. Heads turned as she made her way through the crowd, her own cousins were drooling over her.

"Psttt. Roxie" Lily whispered. Roxanne followed Lily into a corner, "whats up Lily? and why did you change your hair color?" Lily rolled her eyes her cousin always had so many questions. "I wanted to so no one knew who I was. Actually that's why you're here, so don;t tell anyone that its me and pass the message to Dom and Luce" Roxanne nodded.

**~0~ **

A few more minutes passed before they were allowed into the great hall. Lily waited outside for a bit before following the crowed of students in, she wondered were Teddy was. She couldn't find him, he usually had his hair the turquoise blue that Lily liked so much. All the teachers had masks but you could still tell who they were, yet No Teddy.

Lily gave up he probably was with the other girl, she sat down at a table. Lily was so caught up with her thoughts that she didn't even notice someone else sitting there, "Oh hi sorry" Lily finally told the man when she noticed. The man smiled and didn't say a word, Lily finally got up and went up to Scorpius, "Hey scorp wanna dance?"

Scorpius hesitated for a bit but finally said yes, "So whats up Lily?" Lily sighed "nothing I was just bored." They slow danced next to Roxanne and her date and Albus and Emmy, "Does it bother you?" Scorpius looked confused "I mean that my brother likes your little sister?" Scorpius shook his head.

"No, because I know they really do like each other" Lily just nodded, after a few minutes of dancing the mystery man that was sitting with Lily asked for a dance. Lily gladly took his hand, they danced in silence for a minute. "Hello Lily" Lily gasped how did he know it was her, she finally realized that it was Teddy.

"Ted?" Teddy's smile grew bigger, "Yes its me" Lily's eyes got bigger. "I have something to tell you Lily" Lily nodded, "Well a wise young lady once told me, to forget the world and go for it" Lily smiled, "Now I'm doing just that. I just needed you to know that..." Lily's heart was pounding against her chest.

"I love you Lily, and more than just my little sister" Lily felt her heart explode, Teddy wondered if he had said the wrong thing since Lily took forever to respond. When she finally did all of Teddy's doubts vanished, "How long have you felt that way?" Teddy didn't even have to take a minute to think about it. "Since I saw you with Lysander on your fourteenth birthday"

Lily sighed really a whole year he knew about it and he didn't say anything. "I love you" Lily whispered, Teddy smiled and leaned in to kiss her, as they were kissing Teddy's hair turned back to its normal color giving him away. Roxanne who had been watching Lily wondering who the man was gasped when she saw it was Teddy, Lucy and Dominique did the same.

Albus, James and Hugo went into protection mode and swore they were going to kick Teddy's ass. "Al wait" Louis called after his cousin, Albus looked back at Louis and hesitated before walking back. "I think they know" Teddy whispered into Lily's ear. Lily giggled "of course they do your hair gives us away" Teddy chuckled.

A few minutes later the new couple walked back to their family. "Lily! How could you do that" James asked obviously he was mad, Lily sighed if only she could skip the family drama. "It was easy James, as you can see." the girls giggled at their cousins red face.

A huge argument sparked up, everyone was yelling and screaming. It was a big show, everyone seemed to be enjoying it because they all chanted "Fight Fight Fight!". Lily had had enough she didn't care that Teddy was practically family she loved him like her boyfriend and nothing would change that.

As soon as everyone settled down Lily explained everything, most of them understood but were worried on how the rest of the family would react. "Dad won't like that" pointed out Hugo, and he was right Ron wouldn't like that at all.

**~0~ **

It had been exactly a month since the ball, and Teddy and Lily couldn't be any happier. Albus and the rest of the guys had to take some time to get used to it, but the rest of the family understood including Ron. They had gone back for the holidays and told everyone, Victoire on the other hand didn't really take it that well.

It didn't really matter to Lily it was about time she got something to go her way, and there was no way she was giving that up for her cousin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was really bored xD so yea hope you enjoyed Reviews are greatly appreciated...! **


End file.
